forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
One who waits
| formerhomes = | gender = | race = | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Bane | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1357 DR | deathnotes = Slain by Kyriani Agrivar and Parwyyd Hanifar | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} A nameless creature described as the one who waits It is not clear from the comic "Day of the Darkening" who or what this creature is. The page title, "one who waits", is taken from dialogue: a face on the Great Door taunts the adventurers by saying "How much longer can your wizard hold me fast against the one who waits?" where "one who waits" is bolded. Parwyyd later refers to the "entity" controlling the door, but this does not seem to be the monstrosity. lingered in an unknown planar location thought to be somewhere in the Nine Hells. In "The Ostus Legacy", Onyx the Invincible briefly falls through the Great Door, his exclamation at the smell "What the… hells?" suggests that he believes it to be the Nine Hells. This appears to be the same place where the one who waits waits in the next comic, so this article assumes the Nine Hells to be the place. Description The creature was a gargantuan slug- or worm-like monstrosity, grotesquely fat and sickly green. It had at least three stubby arms, and was topped by a disgusting face, with pointed ears, red eyes, flaring nostrils, and a massive drooling mouth with many fangs. Personality The one who waits seemed to be rather incurious and lazy. It spoke very crudely. Relationships The creature was attended by a swarm of flying creatures: gargoyles and kenkus. It seemed to serve or worship the god Bane, Lord of Tyranny. Realm Its realm in the Hells was an enormous cavern, where fire seeped from caves and ponds of pale green liquid lay on the ground, and where vapors rose. History It appeared that the creature had simply lain atop its massive throne for thousands of years, waiting and wishing for power. Then, at last, in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, one side of the subverted Great Door appeared in its realm. It thanked Bane for the gift of power—it cared not to think about why or how—and the awful creature slithered toward the Door, intent on wreaking havoc on the Material Plane. Its swarm of kenkus and gargoyles flew on ahead. These caused havoc in Waterdeep and around the site of the Great Door. When the worm-like creature at last emerged through the Great Door, the wizards Kyriani Agrivar and Parwyyd Hanifar first let the door open wide to let it through, then used telekinesis to slam it shut on its trunk, slaying the monstrosity. Parwyyd then destroyed his Great Door with a disintegrate spell, and the threat it posed was ended. Appendix Notes References Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants